George
Gojira SpaceGodzilla Burning Godzilla Godzilla Rexy Future Rexy |ability=Atomic Breath |employment=Famous singer |hobby=Going on adventures |friend=Anguirus MechaEDI Cthulhu Gigan Clark Rodan Mothra |first=Episode 0: "The Pilot" |creation=Keizer Organa |voice=Joe Keizer Organa |portrayal=2012 Bandai America Godzilla 1968 2002 Bandai America Godzilla 1954 }}George is a minor character from [[ProjectGodzilla (Original Series)|the original ProjectGodzilla series]]. He is the brother of Godzilla, the son of Gojira and the grandson of Grandpa Gojira. Overview Character Concept George's character is truly, but not entirely, original. The primary inspiration came from the G&G character Greg, who in that series is Godzilla's brother. The same family matter holds true for the Godzilla of ProjectGodzilla, except the name, personality, and voice of the sibling. Appearance During the period of the 1980s, George was a very tall charcoal-colored Godzillasaurus with large eyes and a long neck. Otherwise, George is a short charcoal-colored Godzillasaurus who bears great resemblance to his grandfather. Personality George's personality was never made truly clear in the series. History Pre-ProjectGodzilla During the 1980s, George became a very famous singer, and his solo albums were his best selling works. At some point afterwards, his fame came to a close when he retired due to an asthmatic condition, causing his to lose most of his voice. ProjectGodzilla (Original Series) Episode 0 George makes his debut seen crawling out of the bag and talking to Mechagodzilla. Episode 1 George was present when Godzilla introduced his friends to his newly revived grandfather, and was present during the viewing of "Asshole Pawn Brokers". Episode 2 George accompanied the gang in going to Joe's house. Episode 4 George was present with Godzilla and his friends when they were watching the news. Episode 6 During Future Rexy's exploration of the 1980s, George happens to run into him, claiming to be a very famous singer. Rexy runs off, frightened. Godzilla and his friends are watching TV when Cthulhu appears and informs them all about the Holy Grail. He and the Usual Gang then decide to go on an adventure through Monster Island in search of the Grail. Godzilla leaves Rexy with MechaEDI and leaves with his friends on their journey. While journeying through the island, they encounter Cell, who is disposed of quickly by Godzilla. Then Godzilla tells the gang to go off their separate ways to find the Grail. It is unknown as to where George went or who he went with. The Gang is regrouped and they all eventually find the Grail (which is apparently a martini glass) guarded by the great guardian of the Holy Grail who quizzes them on what is behind them. Pyramid Head appears and gives the entire gang a hug. Episode 7 Godzilla and his friends find the Holy Grail, but Destoroyah attempts to steal it. Suddenly, Cthulhu shows up and snatches the Grail. After Destoroyah joins the gang, Gigan teleports everyone back home. Episode 9 George appears at the end of the episode with Godzilla and his friends and family for the Thanksgiving feast. Abilities and Techniques To be added. Gallery ProjectGodzilla (Original Series) To be added. Quotes To be added. Trivia *George's asthmatic voice is never truly emphasized. Category:List of characters from ProjectGodzilla Category:Characters Portrayed by Action Figures Category:Original Series Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Godzilla Family